randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Slime Pokemons Information
Information Slime/Goo Monsters aren't as common as demons and other hybrid Pokemons in random Eevee server however they are quite unique in their appearance and abilities, slime monsters fall into 2 categories Goop monster or Slime pokemons. Goop monsters They are the soulless form of the slime pokemons as they haven't been given a soul to think and react, they are nothing but goop balls of slime that only eats and sleeps, interaction with Atrophy magic and this form of slime monster is common as they are created with the ability to cause life to rot but without any thoughts and emotions they never know what they are doing and thus are used as weapons. Slime pokemons They are either created, reborn or hatched from an existing slime pokemon's eggs, they are originally Goop monsters that were given a soul through semen or other rituals, They have souls and are considered to be living pokemons, they feel pain and emotions and react and talk as if they are normal pokemons. Base on what the father is the slime monster's pokemon form is born base on that form, however slime monsters can bend their bodies to change forms but this is only done when they are focusing and if they fall asleep or faint they floop back to their original form. Body information Slime monsters do indeed have body organs such as bones and hearts which are completely made out of the same type of slime as their bodies is, they can be damaged but regenerate almost instantly unless something is blocking it, if for example an important body organ such as a heart is blocked off for too long the slime monster dies, if a slime monster is hit very hard they splatter all over the place, if the slime isn't recovered in time they die, if enough slime is recovered they can reform but without all the slime parts they would probably have broken limbs such as a broken arm or leg. The slime monsters have an outer layer to their inside just like a normal skin it protects their insides but it's extremely weak to fire and can be washed away with water if the slime pokemon stayed in water for too long. Body types A Slime pokemon or goop monster's slime isn't always the same slime as you might expect, some of it might be honey while other can be as anything as Gum, they aren't all slimy and some are considered to have a solid surface, ice magic slime monsters generally have a solid surface most of the time. While some other slime monsters are always dripping their slime all over the place, that slime is considered to be the sweat of the slime monster, water that originally is dropped from a slime monster such as tears, sweat or semen still have the same component that it would have on a normal pokemon but instead of water it's the same type of the body of a slime pokemon. Slime pokemons body cannot survive without a type of magic or special ability, as the body of a slime pokemon cannot support itself without a type of magic or special ability to help it, if by any chance a Slime pokemon or goop monster loses it's magic/ability they die for a few hours and if their magic/abilities aren't restored in time they die. Fusion Slime pokemons can fuse with each other if they have the same type of body, if slime pokemons do indeed fuse with each other their thoughts, vision, hearing and feeling are shared while the body can be controlled by either of them, Fused slime pokemon do not have a gender and are twice as big in side, they share all the magic the original forms had and they share all abilities and skills each original form had such as as fighting skills and cooking skills, the fusion form can be broken if they are hit with an extremely strong physical attack or if one of the 2 fusion slime pokemon decided to leave. Interaction between magic It is very important for a slime pokemon to have a type of magic to survive as their bodies can't be held together without one, however each type magic on a slime pokemon changes their appearance quite a bit. * Fire magic: while no known slime pokemon had ever had fire magic, if a slime pokemon with fire magic is born their resistance toward fire would be extremely helpful as fire is one of their main weaknesses, they do drip quite a lot with this magic however. * Ice magic: Multiple slime pokemons have been known with this type of magic, it causes to most slime pokemon's bodies to turn solid, however this type of magic on a slime pokemon makes them extremely weak to fire and water. * Water magic: as fire magic no known slime pokemon had ever had fire magic, if a slime pokemon had water magic they would resist fire and makes their bodies resistant against water, their insides will start to glow. * Lighting magic: '''While currently no known slime pokemon has lightning magic in the past most of the slimes had it, it causes their slime to be electrified and zappy but it doesn't give them many resistances as other magics would give. * '''Life magic: while it does not change a slime pokemon's visual appearance at all it does give them the ability to survive and all bonuses of life magic itself. * Wind magic: while only one slime pokemon ever had this magic, it does not offer much other than the ability for the slime pokemon's body to survive. * Atrophy Magic: One of the very first Goop monsters that were ever created had this magic, it's only possible to be obtained if a goop monster or a slime pokemon that has a slime body that is rotten, most common is rotten honey which takes up to 700 years to rot but doesn't get disintegrated and is extremely toxic, if a slime pokemon has this ability they are always visually green cannot be solidified, however their bodies are as soft as a water bed, read Atrophy magic for more information about the history of goop monster and atrophy magic. In battle and side effects from normal pokemon interaction. Slime pokemons as you may expect have very high resistance towrad physical damage, of course having contact with such slime pokemons is quite different than other pokemons they are soft and slimy, they can be soft like water beds and such or slimy like olive oil on the skin, they can create small appendages of themselves, creating clones of even small soldiers around him made out of his body, of course attacking them hurts the main target but it can cause confusion and such, interaction between normal pokemons and a slime pokemon can have weird side effects unknown most of the time, depending on what material the slime pokemon is made out of and what magic they have they can heal, hurt, mutate or more toward normal pokemons or even those with magic, it is unknown fully what can happen but chances of something happening is high with long exposure depending on what kind of material they are made of, this doesn't happen to all pokemons but those with different dna structure and such. Lore It isn't really known when did the Slime pokemons where born or created but what is known about the goop monsters when they were created that many many failed experiments led to the goop balls to roam the world as feral wild creatures, some of them were clean and none toxic while others were death balls of slime with Atrophy magic, the goop monsters were created at first without the understanding that they could turn into slime pokemons, Thus the creators of the goop monsters lead them into battle and eventually lost, what was left alive of the goop monsters, went to roam the world eventually find their ways and turned into the slime pokemons themselves, some being toxic and hunted down by villagers fearing they are devils or demons came to destroy their lands once again, while others had healing slime or were even made out of eatable food and were hunted down and eaten, though the one that did live kept hiding in places away from civilization, till this day you can find slime pokemons hidden in places all over the regions and some even being part of civilized regions such as solaris. Gallery ]]